


Value

by grA



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grA/pseuds/grA
Summary: AU where Steve gets kidnapped by a clearly phyco Billy Hargrove. At least the ocean eyed stranger is always gentle, as long as Steve is good.The blue eyed blonde with tan skin parked his car in Steve's driveway late at night, and Steve knew he shouldn't have let him in.But he had such a smooth voice, luring pointed teeth, and this ease about the way he moved.But he didn't seem all that charming when he held Steve tightly by the neck, pushing a cloth soaked in chloroform to his mouth.





	Value

"It's alright, man. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"  
Steve hung up the phone, wishing that the click didn't echo in the empty house. He was use to being home alone almost every night. He missed the warmth, though, when he got to be next to Nancey instead of being by himself when he went to bed, but he'd get over it.  
The blue Camaro pulled into his driveway, both slowly and uninvited. Steve almost thought a friend might've come over with drinks, stories, or just general shit to talk about. But the spark of anticipation quickely fell when the glass windows next the the door revealed a distorted version of a tall blonde In an open, red shirt.  
'Great' he thought, 'Some idiot asking for directions'. But when he opened the door, the stranger seemed almost too expectant, like he was rehearsed in the scene they were about to play. He grinned at Steve, eyes soft and hands lightly tucked into his jean pockets.  
"Um.. can I help you?"  
"Yeah," he said, looking back at his car for a short second, "my car's running on half a pint of gas right now. You know where the closest gas station is?"  
Steve took a split second to study the stranger, from his blue jeans to his black belt and his unbuttoned burgundy shirt, exposing his chest. Behind him, the phone rang again, the sound pushing its way through the hall and downstairs to Steve's ears. He turned his head just for a moment. Just before Billy's eyes shifted to hard glass, turning predatory and expectant. Before his right hand grabbed Steve's neck tightly, and the left covered his mouth and nose with thick cloth that smelled of toxic cleaning fumes. The stench put Steve into shock, almost more than the pressing hand that clenched around his throat. Soon he could feel the legs under him giving out and his arms loosing feeling. His head drifted back, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
He was scared.  
But Billy liked it that way.


End file.
